


Blue Moon - a Tronnor oneshot

by polkadotcon



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotcon/pseuds/polkadotcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is reminded how much he misses Connor through a series of flashbacks.</p><p>This story is an au in which Connor and Troye are not youtubers, just famous for their other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon - a Tronnor oneshot

***

 

Troye remembered when he was happy. It seemed like an eternity ago, but it was only 7 months. Still too long to be sad.

Granted, he and Connor had only been broken up for 5 months. The other 2 months Troye spent stressed and snappish towards everyone, including his boyfriend.

The only people who didn't see his stressed attitude was the media. Even some of his fans had noticed.

And yes, he was writing a new album and his tour was going great. But he should have seen it coming. He hadn't been really talking to Connor for 2 months when it happened.

They were both so so busy, Troye with his tour and Connor with his company at it's highest. They never saw each other, and Connor tried to spend as much time together whenever they could. But Troye would just snap and argue and he should have seen it coming.

 

_"Connor, where's my sweatshirt? It's not where I left it."_

_"I hung it up. You left it on the chair, you know we have hooks for a reason."_

_"But the hook's not by the door!! The chair is and I can just grab it as I walk out and it's so much easier and you know this Connor!"_

_"Hey, hey, it's fine. I won't move it next time, or we can move the hooks."_

_"Why didn't you put the hooks there when you first moved in then? You clearly didn't think it through and you definitely should have planned it out better. I should have moved the hooks right away when I moved in. Or you could just let me leave my sweatshirt on the fucking chair."_

That had only been the first of many arguments between the two. Troye admitted now that he was wrong in yelling at Connot like that, but it was too late now.

Now he never would have Connor back, because Connor hated him now and Connor had moved on, that was made clear enough by his new boyfriend.

 

***

 

It had definitely been Troye's own fault that things ended. Obviously it was, Troye had been the one to break up with Connor. He didn't know why he did it now. He was stressed at the time, not thinking clearly. And Connor had tried to reason with him, but Troye just wouldn't listen and now Connor was gone.

Maybe if Troye hadn't started that last fight, he could have prevented it. Maybe Connor would still be his.

 

_"Are you just getting home, love?"_

_"Yes. Sorry, long night at the studio."_

_Sheets rustled as Troye slid in next to Connor and as Connor sat up._

_"It's 3 in the morning Troye."_

_"Yes it is. Now go back to sleep."_

_"Troye-"_

_"Connor!! Let me go to sleep! I'm so fucking tired of you being all freaked out about me. I had a deadline, I had to stay in. Now shut the fuck up."_

_The bed creaked as Connor got out of it._

_"Connor, where are you going?"_

_"The couch."_

It had been Troye's fault and he shouldn't have been such a dick to Connor. But he wasn't being rational at the time and broke up with Connor only two days later.

 

***

 

"Now Troye, you and your long term boyfriend have called it quits?"

The fucking interviewer wasn't supposed to ask him that. He thought she'd gotten a set of questions pre-approved, but she wasn't reading off her notes anymore.

"I'd rather not talk about that, thanks."

"But-"

He walked out, leaving his management to clean up the mess.

 

***

 

He'd written the song only three months ago, and he had since recorded it in the studio. He hadn't told anyone that it was for Connor, but Emma had probably guessed. Anyone who heard the song could guess, really.

It was quite obvious, the way Troye blamed himself.

He never intended for anyone else to actually hear the song. Just him, Emma, and the producer. But it was the way Connor talked to him at the party. The party Troye hadn't even wanted to go to, but Emma made him because it was good for publicity and he would just seem rude and completely arrogant if he turned down Ed Sheeran. So he went.

 

_"Troye man, it's good to see you," Ed greeted when he walked past Troye._

_"Yeah, thanks for the invite."_

_After catching up for a bit, Ed wandered off, leaving Troye alone in the corner again._

_"Troye."_

_It was Connor. They hadn't talked since the day Troye moved out._

_"Connor."_

_"Troye, can we talk?"_

_"No."_

_"Please, Troye."_

_"I said no. Leave me alone."_

_"Dammit Troye, just talk to me!"_

_A few people around them went quiet when Connor raised his voice. Troye pulled him into an empty hallway._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Troye. It's been five months and I still think about you all the time. I miss you every day and I wish I could just hold you again and I still love you Troye."_

_Troye shook his head, biting back a waterfall of tears._

_"Connor why did you have to tell me that? You have a boyfriend."_

_"I broke up with him. Troye, please just-"_

_"I can't. I'm sorry, Connor, but I can't do this with you, not now, not ever. Goodbye."_

_He cried himself to sleep that night._

 

***

 

He'd written a song for Connor before, back when things were good. He'd even released it, and it had been a huge hit. So what was the harm in releasing another song for Connor?

At least, that's what Troye told himself when he saw it finally posted on the VEVO account. And that's what Troye told himself when he saw the tweets pouring in, raving about the new song. And that's what Troye told himself when Connor texted him and told him to meet at their spot. And that's what Troye told himself when he pulled on his shoes and his jacket and started walking to the little pond.

And that's what Troye told himself when he froze when he saw Connor, waiting anxiously on their bench.

He almost turned back.

 

_"Connor."_

_"Troye."_

_"Why did you-"_

_"I um. I like your new song."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. It's kinda sad, though," Connor replied, looking up at Troye with his green eyes and dammit Troye missed those eyes._

_"Well, I was sad when I wrote it. Still am."_

_"I wish I-" Connor started, but Troye cut him off._

_"Connor, I still love you too. I know I broke up with you, but I was an idiot. I love you so much and I miss you and I miss falling asleep next to you and I miss our coffee dates and our sushi dates and I miss hearing you try to sing my songs in the shower and I miss every damn thing about you Connor," his voice broke as he spoke, a tear running down his cheek._

_"Troye-"_

_But Troye was kissing him, and then Connor was kissing back and it was everything they both wanted and more. It was fierce but gentle, full of love and sadness, and they fit together perfectly. It had been 5 months since they last kissed and_ _theirs reunion_ _was perfect._

_"I'm never letting you go again," Troye mumbled into Connor's hair when they finally broke apart._

_"I won't let you," Connor whispered back, before pulling them into another kiss._

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed that!!
> 
> this was my first fic, but i have a chaptered story in the works so look out for that. 
> 
> idk you can go follow me on tumblr @polkadotcon and i also post my stories on wattpad with the same user so yeah. thanks for reading and everything!! i really appreciate it!!!


End file.
